The Memories
by x.PassingByDemon.x
Summary: High School AU! Saitama and Sonic are only a year older than Genos. Saitama has always been the role model and love of Genos. One day, the male bumps into Sonic, the male that he hates with a burning passion. What happens to the males feelings if a little bit of crying Sonic and a pinch of Memories are added to the mix? /Genos x Sonic/
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! So this is a High School AU! since hey, someone had to do it. The characters will be placed in a the world of High School and all of that Drama. If you want superhero action, then this story isn't for you. Otherwise, welcome and I hope you enjoy ^-^

* * *

Voices were all that the boy heard. His vision was blurring, life fading faster than expected. The last thing that was seen was a strand of long raven colored hair.

 _"Hang in there...!"_

A loud explosion could be heard before blacking out.

 _"RIIIIIIIIINNNNNG,"_ came the sound of an alarm clock before being bashed into silence by a strong metal fist. The mechanical teen, Genos, sighed as he forced himself out of bed. It was another day of high school, which he really didn't like, but there was always one thing he enjoyed about getting to go. It was-

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" The teen said in a panicked tone, getting up and proceeding to run around his apartment to find the things he needed.

Genos also quickly grabbed an apple and a sack as he fled the small apartment, making sure to lock the door.

The teen barely made it to class as he quickly made his entrance as the bell ring. Taking a seat, he let out a sigh as he thought about how the rest of the day would play out. Classes would go on like usual, and to be honest he really didn't care to listen to them. After that, he would go to lunch just like all the other grades and he would finally get to spend time with his beloved senpai, Saitama, the reason his school life was worth it. He just felt like the man was just so admirable.

Cutting into his thoughts, the cyborg male had detected the feeling of being watched. This happened everyday and though Genos was an incredibly sharp male, with his sharpened mechanic senses and all, he could not for the life of him figure out who this mysterious person was. Resting his chin on his metal hand, Genos just let himself drift back into his thoughts and ignore both the feeling and the teachers lectures like he did every day.

 _"DING DING DONG,"_ Came the tolls of the school bells, signaling the students that is was lunch time.

Genos sighed with relief as he calmly stood up, waiting for the sea of students to die down before quickly walking down to the cafeteria. As the cyborg turned the corner, he accidently bumped into another student, causing him to fall back a little while the other fell on the ground with a small,

"Ack!" Genos took a moment to regain his thoughts, but he knew that voice anywhere.

"Hey, do you mind helping me up?" The male on the ground said in a rude tone. Sonic. Genos looked down at the older males smaller form on the ground.

"Why don't you get up on your own, you're not an old lady," Genos spat back to Sonic. The raven haired male just rolled his eyes and picked himself up off the ground, looking up at Genos once he was standing straight, he spoke.

"Now that isn't a nice thing to say to your elders~" Sonic spoke in his normal, annoying tone along with a small childish smile.

"Fuck off, I don't care if you're a year older than me just find someone else to bug," Genos glared at the smaller male. He swore there was a glint of hurt in the other's eye, but that wasn't possible. Sonic, the ever so annoying and prideful male that never showed any emotion of sadness. It's not like they didn't always fight anyway.

Something seemed a little off today, however, as Sonic went back down to the floor to pick up the pile off book he had dropped and silently walked past the mechanical male. Genos just decided to leave the nuisance alone as he continued his way to the cafeteria. At this time, everyone was either already finished with their lunch or finishing their lunch.

Genos was slightly annoyed, he couldn't find Saitama anywhere. Great, not only did Sonic cause him a headache, but he also wasted some of his valuable time that he could have spent with Saitama.

The mechanical male just decided to go ahead and walk to the roof top and eat there in peace. Opening the door to the rooftop, Genos was greeted with a sight that he never thought he would ever see in his life time. Sonic. Not like the Sonic he knew. The raven haired male was making audible sniffs and smalls cries.

He was _crying._

Genos was stunned, he had no idea how to react to this scene and he was sure that the other wasn't aware of his presence.

 _"I'm sorry... Forgive me..."_ were the slightly audible words that escaped from Sonics light sobbing.

Even though Genos had to admit that he found Sonic to be an annoying older student to him, he wasn't completely heartless. He had picked up that something was wrong earlier as well. Just as he was about to go up to the other male, the bell rung, startling Genos.

Sonic visibly jumped as the bell also surprised him as well. The raven haired male made motions as if wiping up his tear stained mess and began walking over to where Genos was standing at the moment. With only a few seconds to act, Genos hid himself in the conveniently placed cabinet right next to him.

He listened for the door and the clicking of Sonics shoes down the stairs. Once the sound faded away, Genos slowly peaked out to see if he was truly gone. With no pale grey eyes to greet him, he took that as a sign that he was safe for now, but he was going to get to the bottom of this.

Walking down the way he came, Genos realized that he had a free period at the moment, which was actually just what he needed. But then he thought again, this was normally the time he'd be using to talk to Saitama since the older student also had a free period at this time.

 _Saitama or Sonic_

The thought was rushing through his head, the hardest thing he could think of. Normally he wouldn't give a second thought, but now was different. Genos had always gotten the feeling that there was something else to Sonic and now could be the chance he'd been waiting for to find that out, but then there was the chance to talk to the only man he actually ever did want to talk to that he missed earlier.

So indulged into his train of thought, he didn't realize the head dance teacher was walking up to him.

"Oh!" The frail female gracefully leaped over when Genos came into vision. Genos blinked as he looked down at her, confused as to why the little lady was coming up to him. Once the brunette teacher was in front of him, she paused before speaking in the stereotypical kind teacher voice," You must be Genos right? I've heard about you from the algebra teacher! I'm actually a quite close friend with him and he said that you always have a free period after his class."

Genos raised an eyebrow, curious how in the world his Algebra teacher knew that he had a free period, but continued listening to what the brunette had to say.

"He said that a bald student came to him and told him to tell me to have you join our class session, would that be alright with you?" The teacher finished. Genos's eyes widened just a little bit as he heard the description of the student. There was only one bald student that Genos knew off, Saitama. If that's what his senpai wanted then he wouldn't hesitate to take the offer.

Then the image of Sonic came into his mind again, but he instantly scrapped it out of his mind as if it were paper and went ahead and accepted the offer to watch the dance class. The brunette teacher smiled and led the taller male student to her classroom.

It was what you expected a dance classroom to be like, but something was missing. The sight of females. Perhaps this was the all male class that he had heard Saitama talk about so frequently. Considering his elder's attraction to the same gender, along with the blond himself, why would Saitama want him to be here? Was it to mock him? But he's the same as well, so why? Genos's train of thought was interrupted by a man doing a spin.

"It's quite a sight right?" The brunette said, as if reading his mind.

"It's... interesting to say the least," The blonde quietly responded as he continued watching the men. Just then, there was a cry of warning in the distance.

"Look out!" came a voice, a little late however since Genos was a little out of it, he missed the cry and ended up in a crash.

 _Voices were all that the boy heard. His vision was blurring, life fading faster than expected. The last thing that was seen was a strand of long raven colored hair._

Genos gasped lightly as he snapped out of it, gently grabbing the other that was on top of him.

"I'm sorry are you okay-" but the voice came to an abrupt stop. As Genos processed what just happened, he thought that he recognized the voice.

Sonic.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry for getting this out later than I would have liked ~ I hope you guys like this chapter ^-^ Not much goes on in it, but I have some things planned for the next Chapter~ I Thank you for being patient with me and Enjoy!

* * *

Sonic.

The two stared right at each other, grey on blue. There was an awkward pause before the small teacher hustled over to see if everyone is alright. It seemed like Sonic finally came to his senses as he blinked that cloudy look away, getting himself off the cyborg male.

"Sorry..." Sonic said, looking the opposite direction as he walked away to resume practice. The brunette lady sighed as she eyed the male before looking back at Genos.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a kind voice. Genos didn't say anything, he just nodded. That signaled the teacher as he was alright and then she smiled before going back to monitoring her students, leaving the other to process what the heck just happened.

It was another faint feeling, but staring into Sonic's eyes... It wasn't the normal looks of the fiery soul, but the look of someone suffering. Genos didn't understand what was going on at all. Nothing like this had happened before. Nothing that the male knew of at least. Just then, the blonde remembered a few days where he hadn't seen Sonic around before and just assumed that his rashness got him sick.

Genos had enough of this confusion and decided to confront the other male in person. A shine of black passing by then captured the blondes attention. Sonic was practicing his Grand Jete jumps. Genos didn't know much about ballet; all he knew was at this moment, the other male looked incredibly beautiful.

The next hour or so passed by when the bell rung, but Genos wasn't paying attention before being shaken by slim hands. Blinking a few times, the male looked around and then up to be met with silver eyes.

"Hey, It's time to go," the male said before walking away, too fast for Genos to react. Sonic was gone by the time he had packed all of his things into his bag.

On the walk home, Sonic was all that Genos could think about. The blonde male had no idea why he suddenly felt this way towards Sonic. He didn't even know what he was feeling. It was all just a bunch of conflict. Trying to sort his head, the male just decided that he was just being a good human being and that he felt bad that he saw someone cry. His experience with Sonic also made it a lot more brought up to him since they were always fighting with each other.

Then it was brought up to him. Why does he even hate Sonic? Sure the older male was slightly annoying and he wasn't on the best terms with Saitama, but that wouldn't be even close enough to hate someone. Yes he had his admiration and slight crush for Saitama, but he wouldn't determine how he feels about others because of him. Everything was suddenly even more confusing.

After a good few thirty minutes of thinking, Genos realized something that he'd never thought of before as he walked up to the doorway to his apartment. How does he truly feel about these two men? There was admiration on one end and hate on the other, but he felt like there was something else to the story; something that he was missing.

Genos sighed as he made his way into his apartment, decided to take a warm bath before doing anything else that would stress him further. After stripping himself of his school uniform, folding it neatly and putting it in the bin of dirty clothes, he stepped into the warm water that he had filled the tub. Even though he was a cyborg, the male was still able to bathe like any normal human though it was more to calm himself than clean himself.

All the memories of the day suddenly vanished as he stepped in, feeling the warm water around him.

 _It was cold, the warmth of was he thought was a fairy tale was slowly fading and turning into a nightmare. The feeling of cold blood dripped from everywhere, the pain was intense. Yet though every body numbing feeling that the male felt, he heard a ringing voice along with some raven hair that made it into the picture._

Just then, the cyborgs eyes shot open. What on Earth was that...? Genos thought to himself as he removed himself from the water. It seemed that he had fallen asleep due to the calm environment. As he dried off his synthetic skin and hair, he thought about that strange dream that he had. This had been the first time in a while where he had seen a dream quite like that one.

Long ago when he had first become a cyborg, the male often dreamed of a mysterious figure with beautiful raven black hair. He couldn't tell any other features besides that however. The fact that these thought returned concerned him slightly. He had never been a fan of them to begin with since they always confused him.

After draining the water, the blonde dressed himself in a simple white t-shirt and black sweat pants. Genos walked to his room and sighed as he felt the cold brush his face, his room had always been cold at night. He sat on his bed and laid back, thinking about what happened over that day.

First, Sonic didn't pick a fight with him in the hallway, then he didn't even say anything when he practically landed on him during dance class, and after class Sonic actually talked to him in a non-threatening manner... And then that. The dream was just a haze. The voice wasn't clear enough to make out, but the hair color was so vivid in his mind.

It's weird... Genos thought as he closed his eyes slightly. At least the next day was the weekend so he wouldn't have to face the other for a while, but something in his gut told him that it wasn't right. Squinting at the ceiling, he shrugged it off and just jumped under the covers.

 _Don't forget about us..._

Was the final thing he remembered before drifting into a light sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh me oh my, What's this? I'm not dead? Haha- Yup. So sorry about the delay for this chapter- I've just suffering of a major illness. WRITERS BLOCK **_gasp_** But yeah, this chapter may not be that well written compared to the two before it, but ey, I'm workin on it ahaha- And I've also got less time on my hands to do this sort of thing, so that'll also play to when I get the next chapter out. If I don't get writers block for that too- but that's enought of me rambling. I hope you enjoy~!

* * *

 _"Wh-Wh-" Genos was stuck on what to say as both the black haired student and the bald student turned in surprise to see who was there._

Waking up, The blonde cyborg had thought it would have been a fantastic idea to go to the park since he had always felt at peace when he saw all the children going about. He had planned to get some thinking time in the comfort of the cool fall day, but no.

The park was relevantly empty when Genos had first arrived, seeing that there was only some kids on the swings, just swinging. The cyborg sighed, taking his first steps on the playground soil as the breeze picked up a little. This caused the male to shiver slightly, but it was still a nice day out. It was a Saturday morning, so that's why he's able to walk around like so. Genos enjoyed the feeling of peace he was feeling, and continued walking around the park. Taking a closer look at the kids on the swing set, they actually appeared to be his age. Taking an even closer look, something seemed familiar about the two.

Then he noticed it.

"But even if I wanted that, I don't deserve it after what I did to him... and you know how he feels now..." Said one of the two on the swing, Genos immediately recognizing the voice.

"Wh-Wh-" Genos was stuck on what to say as both the black haired student and the bald student turned in surprise to see who was there.

"Oh. Hey, Genos. What brings you here?" Saitama said in his usual carefree tone. Sonic, on the other hand, was speechless.

"Um... Hey, senpai..." Genos said, his voice full of confusion. His gaze averted between the two as he wondered why was his senpai with Sonic. They disliked each other, if Genos remembered correctly, or well at least Sonic disliked him. As the metal man looked at Sonic, the ninja immediately adverted his gaze to the ground.

"So what brings you to the park?" Saitama asked him. Genos had to blink a couple of times before he could comprehend the question he was asked, still _very_ confused.

"Well... it was a nice day and there were a few things I wanted to get off my mind." Genos finally replied. Saitama did a simple nod before beckoning the robot boy to come closer.

"That's nice, would you like to hang out with us then?" Saitama offered. Genos would have immediately said yes, had Sonic not been there, and as if magically reading Genos's mind, Sonic got off the swing he was sitting on.

"Well if you two are going to hang out, then I suppose you wouldn't need me here," and then proceeded to walk off. Far different from his usual out bursts where he'd complain that they were ignoring him or something close to that. Genos looked at Sonic leave, then to his senpai. Saitama did something that neither party were expecting.

"No, you can stay, Panic," he said as he held the ravens wrist, preventing the ninja from leaving. Sonic flinched slightly, as Genos saw, even though Saitama barely even put force on him. What happened next shocked the robot speechless, not saying he wasn't already, but still.

"Fine. Whatever..." Sonic said quietly as he just leaned against the metal bars that held the swings up, seeing as there were only two swings. This only added to the swirl of mysteries that Genos was currently trying to solve about Sonic, seeing as the ninja would normally snap at his senpai and correct his name.

There was a moment of silence before Saitama's voice cut through it.

"So, wonderful weather, am I right?" He said awkwardly.

"It is," Genos said, as to not leave Saitama hanging. Sonic, however, didn't say anything. Saitama looked back and forth from the two, trying to break the ice in the current atmosphere. After a few seconds, that felt like a few minutes, passed by, Saitama stood up to speak again.

"You know what, Let's go somewhere because this is just awkward," He bluntly stated. The other two knew the bald man's statement wasn't wrong either, so the two looked at each other and then back at Saitama.

"Well..." The ninja started in an oddly quiet voice that no one in the trio, including himself, expected. When Sonic felt both pairs of eyes on him, he suddenly snapped and said," You know what, never mind!" and before the other two could react, Sonic quickly ran off.

"Sonic wai- And he's gone..." Saitama said, trailing off at the end. Letting out a sigh, the older male turned back to his metal kohai. "Well, I guess it's just you and me buddy."

A few hours passed by as the two high school males walked around Z City. They now reside in a small cafe, sitting at one of the window seats, waiting for their order.

"Hey, Senpai?" Comes the sudden voice of Genos. Saitama's attention turned from the outside world to the mechanical teen in front of him.

"Yes, Genos?"

"I've been meaning to ask, but why did you send me to dance class for my free period? And please don' t say you have no idea what I'm talking about." Genos asked in a serious tone. Saitama's expression remained neutral, though it took him about a minute before answering.

"I thought that maybe you'd see something you'd like. Dance is very elegant after all." Saitama paused before adding," You also seem to have a lot on your mind lately." Genos blinked, processing that information. Had he been that transparent?

"Oh... Well, thank you then, Senpai" Genos said half heartedly. He meant it, but he felt like there was something more.

The two didn't talk much after that. Their food came, and they both took the pleasure in savoring it before it was gone. Then they both made their way home, splitting at the same park that they were at earlier with Sonic.

As Saitama was calmly making his way home, he heard a voice from behind him.

"You suck, you know that"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! So, I hope I got this chapter out on an okay time aha. I'll get better at updating, maybe. In here we start getting into unknown past territory so things may start to get a little confusing. Reviews are always a big help! Hope you enjoy~!

* * *

"You suck, you know that?"

Saitama turned around and was greeted with a foot that swung threateningly close to his face.

"Hello to you too Sonic" The bald man said calmly, making eye contact with the clearly annoyed male.

"Why'd you send Genos to my dance class!" Sonic yelled, but questioned at the same time. There was anger in his tone.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Ack-" Sonic stepped back a little, adverting the gaze of the bald man.

"Sonic." Saitama stepped forward to replace the space that Sonic had put between them," Have you been following us all day?"

"N-No!" Sonic denied, face becoming a little red from embarrassment and frustration. Saitama raised him eyebrow and stared down Sonic, not buying his crystal clear lie. The raven haired male stared back before sighing and proceeding to cross his arms. "So what if I did? Answer my question!" Saitama smirked, mimicking the ninja's action.

"Why should I?" The bald male was getting a kick out of seeing his friend like this. Yeah, he said friend. The truth was, the two never really hated each other at all. They were pretty good friends, though Sonic did annoy his just a little. Saitama hasn't been able to talk to the ninja in such a long time since their little plan went into action. Well, Sonic's anyway. It's a long story-

"Because I asked!" Sonic paused for a few seconds," Please..." Sonic said looking down. Saitama sighed, and put an arm around the slim male and started pushing the male along.

"fine, so I did. But what does it matter? You obviously can't keep this up for long Sonic. I can see that this is killing you Sonic." The man said. Sonic tensed up slightly before relaxing a bit. It really has been so long.

"But... He likes you now, and it's better for him anyway. I'm just fine, really." The black haired male said, tone dying off at the end. This whole act was dumb and unnecessary in the eyes of the bald male, but it was what his friend wanted and he couldn't refuse the look that Sonic gave him. Now, though, he wished he hadn't gone through with the man's wishes. No matter what Sonic says, Saitama knows that he isn't fine!

"Why are you so stubborn..." Saitama said quietly to himself, wincing in pain afterwards as he felt a sharp pain on his foot.

"I'm not stubborn, it's what's right," Sonic said, retracting his foot from the others. After both men standing there in silence for a minute or so, Sonic broke the silence when he said," Well... It was great talking to you again, see you on Monday I guess..."

"You too man, but remember what I said," Saitama said. Sonic nodded slightly before running off. "Man that guy can run," He said to himself as he turned around to continue walking home.

Once at home, Saitama plopped himself on his couch to relax. He didn't feel like doing his homework, the events of the day not helping with his motivation one bit. Sonic was such a troublesome friend. Even if he believed that him and Genos weren't ever going to happen, that doesn't mean that he can dismiss his own feelings for the other. Saitama rubbed his head. "This is such a mess." He said, laying his head down. The man closed his eyes as he remembered the previous events of the day.

 _"So, what did you want to talk about?" Sonic asked, slowly walking over._

 _"What? Can't I talk to a friend? It's been a while." Saitama said, sitting down on the swing set that was conveniently behind him. "Come on, sit. We need to have a little talk." Sonic looked at Saitama with a curious look before sitting down on the swing next to the bald male. Saitama looked at Sonic for a few seconds before finally saying," Look man... do you really think this is such a good idea? I'm not sure how much I can take of this." Sonic blinked._

 _"Wh... what do you mean? It's obvious that things are better the way they are now, Saitama." Sonic said, his voice a little shaky. This subject was a touchy one for the black haired male._

 _"That's what you think, but didn't he tell you his feelings for you before this all happened? Doesn't that mean anything to you? It's not your fault that the accident happened to him. I feel like we should explain all of this to him, that way you two can-"_

 _"But even if I wanted that, I don't deserve it after what I did to him... and you know how he feels now..." Sonic interrupted the other. His voice was slightly breaking._

 _"Wh-wh" Came a different voice from behind the two. It was Genos!_

Saitama opened his eyes, and sighed. "Man it's been a day." He said, getting up and walking to go to his room and get some sleep. Saitama made a promise to himself that he would stop this nonsense. Though... Telling Genos the truth wasn't going to be that easy...

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Saitama's head and he began to sort out the plan that would bring all of this nonsense to an end once and for all. Tomorrow is Sunday, so this would allow for Saitama to meet up with Genos and persuade the metal man to start liking Sonic again. The only problem would be... Sonic. Saitama furrowed his brows and then just threw himself on his bed after turning out the lights.

"Aaaah! This is too much thinking, I'll come up with a way to deal with that childish boy later." He said to himself as he started to drift off to sleep. Though, him and Sonic are the same age. Hmn. Funny.

Somewhere far away, or maybe close who knows, in Sonic's apartment, laid the said ninja. He sneezed and looked around before sighing and sat on the couch.

"How could it possibly not have been my fault... I was with him when the truck hit him..." Sonic said to himself as he started to tear up a little. The male curled up and laid himself down on a pillow, crying himself to sleep.


End file.
